Día de Compras
by Jauca97
Summary: Pucca y Ching pensaron que seria divertido llevar a los chicos de compras. Pero ellos no se están divirtiendo mucho que digamos... *One-shot*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _¡Adivinen! Pucca no me pertenece. Lo sé, gran revelación ¿cierto?_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Los personajes en mis historias son mayores a no ser que se indique lo contrario. En este en particular Garu tiene dieciocho y Pucca dieciséis._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu estaba sentado en una banca con cara de aburrición infinita. Junto a él estaba Abyo, quien tenía su cara enterrada en sus manos. Ambos se encontraban en la zona comercial de Sooga; donde solo había tiendas, tiendas y más tiendas.

Mientras tanto, Pucca y Ching estaban entretenidas en el negocio de enfrente corriendo de aquí para allá emocionadas con cada prenda o artículo que miraban.

― Esto es injusto. Ellas dijeron que haríamos algo divertido, ¡pero no dijeron que sería divertido solo para ellas! ― rezongo Abyo. Garu gruño y asintió apoyando la queja de su amigo y compañero de tortura ― No por el hecho de que sean nuestras novias les da derecho a controlarnos y manipularnos para hacer lo que ellas quieran ― Garu volvió a asentir ― Nosotros somos hombres de acción en pleno entrenamiento, ¡y no nos interesa comprar estúpidos vestidos! ― Por primera vez en su vida Garu estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que Abyo decía ― ¡Y se los harás saber, Garu!

Garu estuvo a punto de volver a asentir con la cabeza cuando proceso lo dicho por su _"camarada"_ ― ¿Huh?

― ¡Vamos! Entra ahí y diles a las chicas que nos vamos de aquí. ¡Confío en ti viejo! ― lo animo dándole unas _"delicadas"_ palmaditas en la espalda. Garu lo miro feo. Abyo era un completo cobarde.

― ¿Qué? ¿O acaso tienes miedo? ¿De Pucca? ― lo tentó el moreno.

¿Miedo? Nah, miedo ya no. Pero le tenía respeto.

Pucca podría amarlo y ser un dulce con él la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se le molestaba era de cuidado. Prefería tenerla abrazándolo y asfixiándolo que ser el foco de su furia, y eso era decir mucho decir de parte de Garu. Pero como no podía explicarle todo eso a Abyo, se limitó a negar firmemente con la cabeza.

― ¡Pues entonces pruébalo! ― lo reto ― ¡Demuestra ser un hombre entre hombres! ¡Ve ahí y dile a tu chica lo que de verdad piensas sobre…

― ¡Abyo! ― llamo Ching acercándose a la puerta.

― ¿S-si? ¡Dime nena! ― respondió el _"macho alfa"_ poniéndose de pie como soldado ante el llamado de su novia.

― ¿Crees que este color se mira bien en mí? — pregunto enseñándole una blusa… ¿azul? ¿verde?

― Nena, tú haces que todo se vea bien en ti ― contesto Abyo galante. Ante tal respuesta Ching se sonrojo y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa bastante complacida, para después entrar de nuevo a la tienda.

Abyo se quedó un momento parado con una tonta sonrisa de bobo enamorado que a Garu le pareció que lo hacía lucir estúpido, para después sentarse de nuevo en la banca dejando salir un suspiro. El ninja se le quedo viendo cruzado de brazos, con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Qué paso con eso de _"el hombre entre hombres que dice lo que piensa"_?

Al sentir la mirada divertida de su amigo, Abyo se sonrojo ― Eh, bueno es que… ya vez… es decir, ¡¿de qué te estas riendo Garu?! ― reclamo enojado y abochornado.

La risa de Garu fue interrumpida por un chiflido que provenía del mismo lugar que Ching. Pucca estaba en la entrada de la tienda con dos vestidos en cada mano prácticamente iguales _(al menos para Garu así era)._ Levanto primero un vestido y luego el otro, para después levantarle ambas cejas a Garu de forma interrogante.

" _¿Va enserio?"_ se preguntó Garu incrédulo. Por azar, escogió el de la derecha. Sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Pucca sonriendo de forma traviesa negó con la cabeza.

¿No? ¿NO? ¿Cómo rayos podía ser no? ¿Qué no le estaba pidiendo su opinión?

Algo dudoso y desencajado, señalo el otro vestido. Casi se cae de espaldas cuando Pucca asintió afirmativamente, guiñándole un ojo. ¡¿Entonces para que rayos él estaba ahí perdiendo su tiempo, si de todos modos la señorita iba a escoger lo que le diera la gana sin tomarlo en cuenta en absoluto?!

― Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende? ― se quejó Abyo. Garu solo gruño en respuesta dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la banca, cerrando sus ojos para irse mentalmente lejos de ahí. Podía huir, claro. Pero sería peor. Tarde o temprano enfrentaría a Pucca, quien no estaría nada contenta al haberla dejado plantada. Así que lo único que le quedaba era aguantarse, y esperar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cinco horas.

Cinco horas en la zona comercial de Sooga.

No duraron más porque ya no había más tiendas, gracias al cielo.

Pucca y Ching salieron bastante alegres y satisfechas de haber podido pasar todo un día de compras en compañía de sus novios.

Pero sus novios no se sentían del mismo modo.

Ambos iban caminando detrás de ellas, cada uno con un sinfín de bolsas y cajas de zapato, haciendo gala de su grandiosa habilidad y equilibrio que el entrenar tan duro les proporciona. Los dos se sentían tan cansados física y mentalmente, como si hubieran dado guerra en una gran batalla. Una dura y eterna batalla.

A medio camino Ching y Abyo tomaron su propio rumbo, pues tenían que dejar todo lo que la chica había comprado y estar en casa justo antes del toque de queda que Chang, el padre de Ching, le impuso a Abyo al darle permiso de salir con su pequeña. Y si Abyo no quería recibir una paliza de parte de su querido suegro, lo mejor era que cumpliera con esa regla diligentemente.

Por su parte Pucca y Garu se dirigieron al restaurante. Ella con su típica sonrisa radiante y el con su típica mueca de fastidio. Pero aun así, estaba con ella.

Una vez que llegaron Garu dejo caer toda la porquería innecesaria que su novia había comprado, sentándose en una silla y apoyando su cara en la mesa sintiéndose bastante fatigado. El tiempo pareció detenerse en esas tiendas.

Pucca lo miro con lastima. Sabía que odiaba ir de compras y que prefería gastar su tiempo en entrenar o meditar. Pero entre su apretada agenda para convertirse en un honorable ninja, hacia un espacio para pasar tiempo con ella. A veces refunfuñando, pero lo hacía. Porque la quería.

Embargada por ese dulce sentimiento se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, causando que el ninja se enderezara rápidamente como resorte totalmente sonrojado. No pudo evitar reír. A pesar de los años, su Garu seguía siendo el mismo. Le regalo una tierna sonrisa y una mirada llena de agradecimiento, a la que Garu, ligeramente incomodo, respondió desviando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros. _"No es nada"._

Para compensarlo, decidió hacerle sus fideos favoritos. Le dio un fugaz beso en su roja mejilla para después correr hasta la cocina dispuesta a alimentar y consentir a su novio, aprovechando que el local estaba vacío ya que sus tíos habían salido a otro de sus entrenamientos culinarios por ese fin de semana.

Garu se quedó ahí en la mesa con la mano en la mejilla observando por donde ella se había ido, mientras una sonrisa poco a poco aparecía en su rostro.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca se esmeró como nunca en su vida poniendo en práctica todo lo que había podido aprender de sus queridos guardianes. En pocos minutos, la cena estaba lista. Impaciente porque Garu probara su logro culinario, salió como rayo de la cocina.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la mesa se llevó la sorpresa de que Garu se había quedado dormido apoyado sobre esta, víctima del cansancio. En sus facciones pudo detectar una pequeña y pacifica sonrisa que lo hacía lucir como un ángel. Pucca se sentó despacito a su lado para no perturbarlo, embelesada viéndolo dormir.

Sonrió, ¿Cómo podía amar tanto a ese chico?

Distraídamente comenzó a comer de los fideos que supuestamente eran para Garu. Lástima, estaban deliciosos. Pero bueno, después le prepararía eso y todos los platillos del mundo que se le antojaran. Lo que sea por él.

Una vez que termino, sintió como el sueño y el cansancio también se apoderaban de ella. Poco a poco dejo caer su cabeza a lado de la de Garu, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Sabía que si sus tíos llegaban tendría muchas cosas que explicar. Pero no tenía el corazón para despertar a Garu y mandarlo a su casa. Así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, cayo rendida junto a él.

Y así, los dos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos. Ambos con una pacífica sonrisa en los labios, rodeados de bolsas y cajas de zapato, disfrutando inconscientemente de su cercanía en el solitario restaurante.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Espero les haya gustado este one-shot, con mucho cariño para ustedes :'D_

 _No olviden dejarme sus bellos y sensuales reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca, de verdad *u*Los que me dejaron en_ _ **Calumniado**_ _los contestare en el siguiente capítulo de este. Aqui hay algunos que me dejaron en otras historias y que no eh contestado:_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Me alegra saber que hice que tu corazoncito saltara :'D Si, la pequeña Kim ya va en camino. Al rato sigue Minho ;) Gracias querida! Y yo estaré feliz de darte más! Besos!_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Que bueno que te encanto querida, saludos y besos! (:_

 _ **Ghost girl:**_ _jaja que bueno que te gusto! Y si, este fue el comienzo (bueno en realidad primero fue Tobi, pero esa es otra historia) Muchas gracias querida! Yo de verdad aprecio que me leas y que me dejes tus bellos reviews, y claro que te daré mas! ;)_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _Aw, me alegra saber eso querida! El comic aunque fue un trabajo muy bien hecho a muchos nos resintió la infancia. Te comprendo perfectamente. Pero me alegro haberte ayudado a superarlo, ¡no tienes idea lo feliz que eso me hace! Pues ese era el propósito de la historia, recordarles que pasara lo que pasara no era algo canónico, y que la realidad es algo muy distinto. Gracias por leerme y tomarte el tiempo para dejar tan bello review, de verdad lo aprecio bastante! Saludos y muchos besos, que estés bien! (:_

 _Y también gracias_ _ **JANE THE KILLER z4**_ _por sus reviews, los cuales ya conteste por PM, ¡gracias chica! Eres genial ;)_

 _Eso fue todo, ¡y nos leemos después!_


End file.
